My Happy Ending
by Anime 300
Summary: You always love Hiei Jaganshi. But when you admit it, he just rejects, no questions asked. So you go to Koenma, my what's gonna happen next? GIRLS ONLY!


Anime 300: Hello I've decided to do another one shot .

Hiei: Hn.

Anime 300: This time it will be Hiei

Hiei: What do you mean baka?

Anime 300: It means instead of Kurama being in love, you are going to fall in love!

Hiei: That's when Hell freezes over

George (the ogre): It already has

Anime 300: ha! So you are falling in love!

Hiei: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or you or the song My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

telepathic

Flashbacks Song lyrics/thoughts 

(e/c)eye color

(h/c)hair color

(f/n)first name

(l/n) last name

(a/n:) author notes

* * *

You sighed. Why did this have to happen? You questioned yourself. You always hung around the spirit gang. You looked to Yuskue as a mentor, Kuwabara as an idiot, and Kurama as an older brother. But Hiei, you saw him as something else. 

_so much for my happy ending ohoh ohoh  
so much for my happy ending ohoh oh oh oh oh...  
let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

You saw Hiei, as a lover, and a person you wanted to be with. But deep inside you knew you and him couldn't be together. You loved him, and wanted him. He was a cold fire apparition that wouldn't fall for a half demon like you. Yes you were a half demon. Half fire apparition, to be specific. You acted human one moment and a demon the next.

It had started to rain, you decided to take a walk. You didn't want to spend time in the temple, you just wanted to be alone. You walked as quietly as you could, but somehow managed to run into Hiei. You glanced at the ground. "Where are you going, onna?" he asked. _"His voice,"_ you thought. "No where, Hiei, just a walk," you said quietly. He slightly glared at you, but continued on. You silently thanked god, and continued to the front door.

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

"_Why did I confess to him? I should've saw that he would just reject me in the end,"_ you thought, as your memories resurfaced to that day.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hiei," you mumbled. "What is it onna?" he said a little harshly. "I..." you said. "You what?" he sneered. "Iloveyou," you said in one sentence. He looked at you, and started to laugh. He sneered, "Now why would a hanyou (a/n: half demon) fall in love with a demon like me?" You looked at him. Your heart felt like it shattered into 100 pieces. "Get out of my site onna. Before I decide to end your pitiful life," he said. You walked slowly, hiding your tears. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You sighed as you walked through the freezing cold rain. Then you thought about something. "BOTAN!" you yelled. "Yes, (y/n)?" she said appearing with her oar. "Can you take me to Koenma sir?" you asked. "Yes," she replied. You quickly jumped onto the perky grim reaper's oar. Sooner then you expected you were in front of his door. You took a deep breath, and pulled open the door.

"What is it (y/n)?" asked the prince. You took a deep breath and said, "Make me forget."

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit/stuff that you do  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be _

"What?" he asked. "Please, erase my memories. I got a job, and my apartment," you said. "Are you sure? Erasing your memories may be permanent," said Koenma. "Yes, I know. But it's worth to forget," you said. "Okay, (y/n). I will do it," he said with a sigh. "Thank you sir," you said with a bow. He then led you to a chamber.

At the temple

"What?! (y/n) is gonna have her memories erased?!" yelled Yuskue. "But why?" asked Kuwabara. "Yes, she's gonna do it, and I don't know why," said Botan. "Something must've encouraged her to make this choice," said Kurama. Hiei just stared out the window. "Hiei something says you're mixed in with this," said Kurama. "What does the shrimp have to do with this?" asked Kuwabara. "It doesn't," said Hiei, and he left the room.

With you

You woke up in your apartment; feeling like someone was watching you. But you just shrugged it off, and went to do your regular routine. Little did you know that Hiei was watching you,_"Why (y/n)? Did you do this to forget me?"_ he thought.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

The next few years went peacefully for you, but for Hiei, it was tearing him up. He watched your every move, from you shopping, to you going home at night. He just longed for you. But something surprised him, you and the fox (a/n: Kurama aka Shuichi) were still pretty good friends.

"(y/n). Meet me at the park tomorrow at the large oak tree. I got to show you something," said Kurama (a/n: You call him Shuichi). "Ok, Shuichi. What time?" you asked. "10:00 am, Good night," he said while he left. "Bye!" you yelled.

With Kurama

Kurama went to the park, and stood in front of a large tree. "Hiei, come down," said Kurama. "What is it fox?" asked Hiei, as he sat in the tree. "Meet me here at 10:00 am tomorrow," said Kurama. Hiei just hned and Kurama left.

Next day

You waited patiently for Kurama to be there, but instead saw a guy that was slightly taller then you (a/n: you're 5 feet 1 inch, while Hiei is 5 feet 3 inches). You just ignored him and sat with your back to him. He just sighed, it was tiring to know you where close and yet still be far from his grasp. _"He seems familiar..." _you thought. "Hiei?" you questioned. "Hn," he replied. "Is your name Hiei?" You asked. "And if it is," he replied. "Get away from me," you said. He slightly looked taken a back from what you said. Your memories were resurfacing, at a rapid rate.

"Get away from me," you repeated. "No, I can't," he said. "Yes you can. You hate me, you don't love me," you said, while tears went down your face, and the memories of the past flooded through you. You were filled with hate ready to kill the fire apparition. He sighed, before you knew it, he was in front of you.

"(y/n) I didn't mean what I said," he said. You looked at him with a questioningly look which turned to hate. "Yes you did," you said. Before you could figure it out, Hiei's lips came crashing down onto your own. You closed your eyes, and put your hands around his neck to deepen the kiss. After about two minutes, you figured out what you were doing and quickly pulled back. Hiei just smirked and said, "If I didn't love you...Would I do what I just did right now?" "You're just playing with me," you said with hatred. "No (y/n) I love you," he said.

"The reason, I did that, was because I couldn't express the way I felt, so I drove you away from me, not realizing that I couldn't live without you," he said. Your eyes softened. "Then why Hiei? Why did you make me erase my memories? I could've forgotten about you forever," you said with a soft voice, your (e/c) eyes staring into is crimson red eyes. "Because," he started as he brought you into an embrace. "I didn't know that it would go this far," he said. You nuzzled against his chest and said, "Don't you ever do that again Hiei Jaganshi." "I won't, (y/n), I won't." And he brought you into a passionate kiss.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending _

* * *

Okay, I know Hiei is a bit OCC 

Hiei: A BIT?! YOU MADE ME INTO SOME CRAZY LOVE DEMON!

Me: I GET THE POINT, BUT YOU NEEDED TO BE LIKE THAT FOR THIS STORY, JUST THIS ONE, GOT IT?!

Hiei: Hn

Me: Hmmm. J'ai une glace. (I have the ice cream, in French)

Hiei: what?

Me: Nothing

Hiei: Baka onna

Me: SHUT UP! Oh yeah, plz R&R


End file.
